


Not Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Shane, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stubborn Ryan, Subdrop, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom/sub play is a new element in Shane and Ryan's relationship. The first time Ryan really gets into it, he refuses aftercare, thinking it's weak for him to want it. But when he starts to really drop, how will Shane handle it?





	Not Weak

In Shane’s opinion, the best thing about watching someone coming out of an intense scene - especially their first few times getting to that point - was how beautiful they were. The majority of them positively glowed, and Ryan was no exception. 

He was stretched out on the floor, eyes half closed and unfocused, a lazy grin plastered on his face. Hair mussed and wrists bearing rope marks; Ryan was the poster child for a beautiful submissive. Times like this were when Shane worried his heart would pound right out of his chest, so overwhelmed with just how fucking _lucky_ he’d gotten. 

 

“You still with me, Ryan?” Shane asked, brushing Ryan’s sweat soaked hair back.

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan murmured. 

“Come on, I’ll draw you up a hot bath, okay?”

“Don’t need a bath, just bring me a rag or something.” 

Shane’s brows knitted together. “You sure?” 

Ryan blinked a few times, the glazed expression fading as he brought himself back to the moment. “I’m not going to bed with come all over my stomach.”

“I— yeah, one second.” Shane unfolded himself from where he’d been sitting and walked to the bathroom. 

When he returned, Ryan had pulled on his boxers and was flattening out his hair in the mirror. 

“Thanks.” He took the washcloth without a glance and cleaned the tacky remains of his orgasm off his stomach. When he turned to head to the bathroom himself, Shane grabbed his arm. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Ryan said, a confused scowl pouting his features. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well we just—“

“Had sex? Like we do almost every night?”

Shane shrugged one shoulder. “It was a little different. We’ve never gone so far— I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of Shane’s grip. “I’m fine, dude. Stop acting like I’m gonna break. So it was sex where you tied me up and we got rough. It was fun. Now we move on. I gotta work on the script for the next episode.” With that, he walked into the living room, leaving a confused Shane staring after him. 

Shane spent the rest of the evening watching and trying to help Ryan, which only succeeded in making him angry. By the time they settled into bed, Shane was more confused than before.

He knew Ryan was a tough guy, but he also knew the majority of people he’d been with that were willing submissives needed _something_ after such an intense scene. They’d played before, done smaller scenes to see if this was something Ryan was really into, but they’d never gone this far. 

And, if Shane was being totally honest with himself, he _liked_ aftercare. Cuddling and taking care of his partner made him feel complete - more than just sexual domination ever could. Ryan’s brushing off of - and subsequent anger at - his attempts stung. 

 

The next morning was a mess. Neither man was a morning person, but they knew each other by now. They knew how to maneuver the apartment and their quirks, and mornings were always simple. 

This morning, when Shane tried to climb into the shower with Ryan he was promptly shoved back. When Ryan rounded a corner unexpectedly, Shane ended up with hot coffee spilled down his front — and Ryan swearing about it. 

Demons were real and one had possessed his boyfriend, Shane decided. He’d never seen Ryan so angry and snappy in the three years they’d known each other. It just wasn’t in his nature. 

Despite his attitude, Shane was more worried than angry. He respected Ryan’s wishes, opting to take an Uber into work and busy himself with work that would keep him away until Ryan was ready to talk. The nature of their relationship was tricky – because of their work they’d decided to keep the romance under wraps, so the rare times they were fighting, things got hard.

Today was no exception to that. Every time Shane was near Ryan it was like a weight on his chest. He wanted so badly to fix it, but every try only made it worse.

 

It was nearly two when things finally came to a head. Shane was in one of the studios, working with some of the interns when Jen rushed in.

“Shane!”

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Shane stepped aside, setting his hands on her shoulders.

“It’s Ryan. He’s not okay.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Shane asked. Panic rose in his stomach, bubbling up and clenching at his heart with a white hot grip.

“Come on.” Jen grabbed his wrist and dragged him out and up the stairs to their floor. Ryan was sitting at his desk, as usual, but his head was in his hands. Even from the door as they approached, Shane could see his shoulders shaking gently – a clear sign of laughter or tears. Much to his surprise, no one seemed to really notice that something was wrong with him. It shouldn’t have; Ryan was frighteningly good at hiding problems he was having until it all got to be too much.

Shane crouched down and set a hand on his shoulder. Ryan startled, his eyes wide until he realized who it was. He blinked a few times, eyes red rimmed and cheeks damp with previously shed tears.

“Shane.” His name was a prayer on Ryan’s lips. He fell into Shane’s arms, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Hey, hey—“ Shane murmured. He wrapped his arms around Ryan, trying to keep himself relaxed. He could feel the wet heat of Ryan’s tears through his shirt, and began to murmur nonsense he’d hoped was even a little soothing.

“You boys have got some ‘splaining to do, Madej,” Jen scolded. Shane glanced up at her, not surprised to see at this point most of their coworkers were staring. He shrugged with his free shoulder.

“Surprise I guess. Look, right now, I need to get him home. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll cover for you. Text me, okay? You two—He’s—“ She rubbed at her wrists where Ryan’s were tied. A quick glance down confirmed it, his sleeves had pulled up to reveal the light bruises from their scene. Shane smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll explain, I promise.”

“You better,” Jen said.

Shane helped Ryan up, not minding all that much when Ryan remained attached to his side, his head lowered like a scolded child. As they walked out, Shane spoke softly, hoping no one could overhear them. “How about we take a bath, huh? Most relaxing thing ever. And a good dinner. Watch some scary movies.”

“’M not a baby.”

“Never said you were. You’re my boyfriend. And my sub, right? You sure were last night.”

Ryan ducked his head lower. “Shut up, Shane.”

“Never. And you don’t want me to. Now, are you gonna let me take care of you?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Ryan admitted. Shane pulled the keys from Ryan’s pocket.

“Last night baby. You kinda—I mean we went pretty far with that scene.”

“But I felt _fine_. I mean I was –“

“Floaty? Felt high?”

Ryan nodded, climbing into the passenger seat. Shane didn’t speak until he’d gotten in on the driver’s side and begun to drive. “Yeah. You were bound to come down from that at some point, man. This is what happens, clearly. This, and you being an ass.”

Ryan picked at a spot on his jeans. “I guess I was kind of a dick this morning. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Don’t apologize.” Shane squeezed Ryan’s thigh. “We’ll get you feeling better and now we know for the future.”

“Except—“ Ryan hesitated. He took a deep, shaky breath. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this again if I’m gonna be this way.”

“That’s fine. But why don’t we focus on you first. Get you feeling more like yourself. Are you hungry?”

Ryan shrugged. Shane squeezed that spot on his thigh harder. When Ryan looked over, Shane raised his eyebrow, his face stoic.

“Yeah, I could eat,” Ryan mumbled.

“Want Chipotle?”

“You know me too well,” Ryan said, smiling a little and nodding.

“Well it’s my job, isn’t it?”

Ryan smiled softly. It faded once he thought Shane wasn’t looking, and he began to pull at his jeans again. 

“Talk to me,” Shane said, keeping his voice gentle. He heard Ryan open and close his mouth a few times. When he finally spoke, his tone was quiet, a true hint of fear fringing the edges.

“Are you mad at me?”

Shane looked over quickly. “What? Never. Ryan - I get it, okay?”

“But the whole damn office knows now—“

“And we’ll deal with that, when we’re both in the right headspace to do so. I’m not mad, baby. I’m worried about you and I want you to be okay. I’m not mad.”

Ryan relaxed visibly at Shane’s words. Immediately his hand began to creep toward Shane’s on the wheel. Shane chuckled a little.

“Ryan, it’s okay.” He assured him. He dropped his hand between them, palm up. A surge of pride and affection raced through him when Ryan’s hand landed over it, twining their fingers and giving a squeeze. Shane held his hand until they reached Chipotle and parked. He leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Ryan’s pliant mouth. 

“I will be right back, okay?”

“I’m not gonna lose my shit.”

“Promise?” Ryan shoved Shane’s shoulder, smiling softly when Shane laughed, climbing out of the car.

 

Ryan was a proud man. Shane had learned that early on. So seeing his guard down when Shane returned to the car, two bags of food; that was heartwarming. Ryan’s eyes were closed, head leaning against the passenger side window. Over his chest and shoulders in a makeshift blanket was one of Shane’s flannels, discarded in the backseat earlier that week. Ryan had it pulled up just under his nose as he rested.

“You know, real thing is probably better,” Shane said as he climbed into the car. Ryan opened one eye. 

“Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not, baby. I’m saying that you’re okay to need this. I _like_ being here for you. Come here.” 

Ryan hesitated a moment before flopping across the seat, tucking his head onto Shane’s chest. He slid his hand between two buttons on the shirt Shane wore, his shoulders relaxing at the contact of their skin. 

Shane said nothing, only squeezed Ryan’s shoulder and began to drive them back home. When they arrived, Shane ushered a relatively pliant Ryan to the couch, surprised he didn’t even bother to argue when Shane began undressing him.

“You should make me popcorn,” Ryan finally said when he was stripped down to his boxers, snuggled under one of their blankets.

“What about the Chipotle?”

“Oh!” Ryan’s eyes lit up, the mental exhaustion clear on his face at this point. “I forgot about that.”

“Just relax.” Shane said, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the food and maneuvered his way under the blanket, passing Ryan his. They sat in relative silence as they ate, the warmth from the blanket and each others’ bodies forming a comfortable cocoon. Ryan wiggled steadily closer to Shane every few minutes, and eventually found himself nearly in his lap, head resting on Shane’s shoulder as he ate the last bit of his burrito.

Only then did Shane speak, wiping a crumb from the corner of his mouth. “Wanna take me up on that bath now?”

“I feel ridiculous,” Ryan admitted.

“Don’t. Don’t feel bad for wanting to be taken care of, Ryan. Ever. I’m glad to do this – it’s a part of my role.”

“Your role?”

“I’m your boyfriend, but when we do things like we did last night, it becomes my job to take care of you. When you don’t let me things can get a little tough – like they did today.”

“I thought I was okay.”

“I know.”

“I shoulda been okay,” Ryan mumbled.

“Why?”

He shrugged, but Shane pushed. “No, tell me.”

“I’m not… Man, I lost it today and even now I’m needy as hell. I’m—“

“A tough guy. That likes submitting but has a hard time with it,” Shane said, making Ryan smile a little.

“Yeah.”

Shane rose, pulling Ryan up and walking them toward the bathroom. “It takes time, Ryan. It’s different and it can be scary.”

“I feel like a child.”

“You shouldn’t.” Shane turned on the water for the tub and pulled Ryan close to him, brushing his lips over the curve of his throat. “No child would do the things you did last night.”

Ryan laughed, punching Shane playfully in the chest.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Not. Just telling you, baby, it’s okay.” Shane winked, earning another eye roll from Ryan. “Go ahead, water’s warm.”

Ryan looked at the tub, full and steaming, and then back at Shane.

“W—Will you get in with me?”

Shane rolled his eyes good naturedly, stripping out of his clothes. He ran his hands over Ryan’s arms, brushing his thumbs over the light rope bruises.

“I don’t mind it,” Ryan said. He let Shane help him into the tub, settling between Shane’s legs, back to his chest.

“You sure? I didn’t mean to bruise.”

“I like ‘em. They make me feel… I don’t know. Nice, I guess? Taken care of.”

“Good to know,” Shane said. He curled his arms around Ryan’s waist, pressing kisses up his neck.

“How long will this last?”

“What?”

“This,” Ryan said, motioning to them. “Me feeling like this?”

“I can’t say, Ryan. We’ve never done this before.”

“We have to catch a plane tomorrow – we’re filming.”

“I remember.”

“What if I—“

“We’ll make it work, okay?” Ryan looked back, meeting Shane’s gaze. Shane smiled softly, stroking his thumb over Ryan’s jaw. “Trust me.”

“I do.”

“Then let me take care of you. We’ll figure this out. Don’t hide what you need from me.”

Ryan nodded, settling back against Shane’s chest. “Not making that mistake again.”

Shane ran a washcloth over Ryan’s shoulders and back, more to give him some sort of stimulation than to wash.

“You know…” Ryan murmured, sounding half asleep.

“What?”

“I’ve been wanting to watch the original Nightmare on Elm Street with you. We haven’t gotten around to it.”

“We can.”

“Make me popcorn?”

Shane chuckled, nuzzling the back of Ryan’s ear. “Anything you want, Ryan.”


End file.
